Simple and Clean
by rozzy411
Summary: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Marina loves Jimmy. So much. He's extremely cool and super hot. But can she really handle him?
1. Sadly, I love you

**Authors Note: I'm grounded! I love you guys so much that i snuck on! I DONT OWN POKEMON**

Me: This story is going to be about Questshipping!!

Marina: Great

Jimmy: Whoop

Me: Ehh everyone is shy the first time

(Jimmy and Marina blush and stiffen)  
Me: (giggle) Enjoy

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Marina sighed dreamily as her crush, Jimmy, left the class. Jimmy was THE jerk, the bragger, the chick magnet,he's obnoxious, and the boy she held dear to her heart. Sadly she was just one out of a million girls (or guys! lol jk... or am I? Im leaving) who loved him.

"Anything you would like to say?", Marina's teacher asked. Everyone had headded for home for the day. Marina was apparently busy daydreaming out the window. Not even the school bell shocked her out of it.

She said (sweating)," Ahehehe noo..". The teacher smiled and gestured to the door. Marina quickly left the room and scurried home. As she was walking she began to daydream again. Marina was a flashy, T.V., fairy-tale-happy-ending person. Her fantasies were usualy about Jimmy sweeping her off her feet. Whisking her to a-

"Aint he just hot?", a girl passing Marina said. She was with a friend.

"Totally! Jimmy is like the hottest guy alive!", the second girl exclaimed. They both giggled and continued to walk down the street. Marina once again felt like a face in the crowd. She sighed and started to space out. Spacing out was different from daydreaming. She just didn't think about anything. She entered her home with a blank expression. She started to deep think about her and Jimmy. She knew she was the best one for him. That she was the most unique out of the insignificant lot. But that was only part of her. The other part said she was just another girl who liked the boy. She had no chance. Just another girl to be tossed aside.

She didn't know which was her true thought about her and Jimmy. The one thing she knew, for sure, though was that she did love him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As she headed for class, she was still in her "blank" mood, she thought about the millions of other females who had a huge crush on Jimmy. The might love him too. She sighed and walked quicker. Her head felt numb. She didn't know what to think anymore. She walked faster. Did Jimmy ever even notice her? She walked faster. This pattern (bad thought faster) made her practically run. Then she bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going", said Jimmy, caring not much.

Marina tried to conceal her panick, "S-sorry.."

"Yeah yeah", Jimmy said boredly. He then started to walk awat.

Marina sighed and sulked. Her first encounter with the boy she loved and it went as bumpy like a rocky road with chicken pox (dont hate that it was the first thing that came in my mind). She wished her meeting with Jimmy went smoother, and nicer, and _interesting_. She watched Jimmy leave. She loved him so she really wanted to know him better. She wanted to yell, "Wait!", but the word choked up in her throat as Jimmy disappeared. She wasnted to say,"Come back!", but she was left alone. The blossom tree's blooms fell near her face as she wished she had the courage to tell him.

0o0o0o0o0o

Me: Short? Heck yes. Oh well,

Marina: I have a bad feeling about this.

Me:Oh hush...

Jimmy: Review plz!


	2. At Dream Lake

1**Author's Note: I don't own the song in this chappie!!**

Marina: (weep)

Me: Marina! You are over-reacting!

Marina: I am not!

Me: Stop being a drama queen

Marina; (looks at rozzy)

Me: Oh, right. Well just stop over-reacting here!

Marina: Fine then! Don't watch me over-react here! Watch it in the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Marina sighed. She was still depressed about he , "get together", (if you could call it that) with Jimmy. "Smooth Marina! Just Smooth!", she kept repeating loudly in her room (at least shes not sad :D. No? Fine I'll go). She plopped her face into a pillow. The n she picked up the pillow and started hitting herself with it. Then a thin light shone as Misdreaveus came out of Marina's pokeball. Misdreaveus floated around Marina to comfort her.

"Misdreaveus", said Misdreaveus in a sympathetic tone.

Marina sighed, "I know but, Little Miss, I looked like a complete dork!!". Little Miss floated to the ceiling. Marina looked at Little Miss, "Alright", she said. Little Miss and Marina went outside. Marina got her bike and started peddling as Little Miss floated along side of her. They took a few turns and rode on the grass. They stopped to a sign that said:

Dream Lake

Marina lay her bike on the sign and went into the wood. No one went here, at least she didn't think so. When Little Miss floated high to the ceiling, it meant that she wanted to go to their tree at Dream Lake. From the tree they saw the lake. The orange sun reflected off the water and the colorful sky was beautiful. It was so peaceful that is why they loved it here. The sight made Marina cry. "Why did I have to love _him_?". Marina was so full of emotion and she wanted to let it out. She turned to Little Miss, "Get Pink please".

Jimmy walked with his friends. Sadly his friends were with their girlfriends and (as you know) Jimmy didn't have a girlfriend.

His friend, Drew, said to him, "Dude you need to get a girl".

Jimmy glared, "I don't need one".

Drew shrugged and backed off. He decided to talk to his girlfriend, May.

Jimmy and his friends (and their girlfriends) wondered aimlessly as they saw a sign with a bike leaned on it. Jimmy actually went here a lot of times to clear his mind, but he pretended not to know it. "Dream Lake huh?".

"I don't like the woods", Dawn, Kenny's girlfriend, said, "Its dark".

May agreed, " And its full of dangerous pokemon".

Misty also agreed, " And **bugs**".

Jimmy sighed, " I'll go by myself". He remembered the trail to the lake very well. He sat at the edge of the lake. He sat and watch the ripples of the lake. Then he heard a sweet tune. He searched high and low when he saw a girl with light blue hair with a Misdreaveus and a Jigglypuff. Misdreaveus was doing a Perish Song, while Jigglypuff did a Lullaby. They balanced each other out and they were doing the same tune. And then the girl started to sing passionately:

_When You walk away_

_You Don't hear me say_

_Please, Oh baby don't go_

"Wow", Jimmy said outloud. The song was silenced. Marina looked Dawn and saw Jimmy.

"Jimmy?", she said. But when she did the tree branch began to break. Then it snapped. Marina and Jigglypuff started to fall while Misdreaveus looked down in a panic. Jimmy ran to catch the girl. She heavily fell into Jimmy's arms. They both fell to the ground and lay their a few moments. They both got up and noticed that Jimmy was holding Marina.

He let her down and asked, "Are you alright?".

Marina blushed, "Y-yeah its just uh", then she jumped, "My pokemon!". Little Miss came down from the broken limb the three looked for Pink. "Pink? Pink?!", she said.

Jimmy yelled, "Hey! Is this yours?". He pointed at two tiny pink feet wiggling in a bush.

Marina rushed over and heard Pink's panicking voice, "Jiggly! Jigglypuff!".

Marina pulled it out and put it back in its pokeball. Jimmy looked at her. She looked familiar.

"Have we met?", he asked.

Marina blushed, "Oh uh yeah... I bumped into you this morning".

Jimmy replied, "Ohh, right I remember. You have a nice voice. And you're a good pokemon trainer to teach your pokemon how to sing like that.". He smiled, then blushed, "Uh I'll see you tomorrow then".

Marina also blushed, "Yeah". Jimmy was soon out of sight.

Marina smiled and sang an accapella :

_Simple and Clean_

_Is the way that your making me feel_

_Tonight_

_Its Hard to let it go_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Marina: Happy happy!!

Me: How about you Jimmy?

Jimmy: Uh I'm fine

Me: Please review!


	3. Jimmy Found Someone!

Hey everyone, it's been months! Gomen nasai! (Sorry in Japanese) It's just hard juggling four stories at the same time.

Jimmy: But isn't that your fault.

(Ignores) Anyways I'll try my best to update as often as I can. In the meantime enjoy this chapter. ^^

0o0o0o0oooo0oo0

About twenty minutes pasted after they saw Jimmy go into the unknown forest, which supposedly lead to a lake. Ash and the others were still waiting outside near the old sign. "Hey what do you think is taking Jimmy so long?" Ash asked everyone.

"Who knows", Paul said in a bored tone.

"Maybe a girl fell from the sky and Jimmy finally found someone" Zoey said suggestively. They all laughed a little. Small talk was made, and teasing began, starting with Paul of course, which continued with none other than Drew, which of course lead to Misty. At that time they were all slightly pink and laughing, and then Jimmy finally came.

"Hey, where were you?" Kenny asked.

"It might sound weird, but this girl fell out of this high branch on a tree, and I was just helping her out and stuff", Jimmy replied. Everyone looked at Zoey but she just sweatdropped.

"Well what was her name?" May asked.

"Huh? Oh… I didn't get it" Jimmy replied. That is, he didn't ask. All of his friends quietly groaned. Jimmy felt a little stupid too. She had a beautiful voice, and-

_Wait what am I thinking?_, interrupted Jimmy's thought.

"Well what did she** look** like?" Misty asked hopefully.

"Well…." Jimmy thought. "She had turquoise hair and blue eyes? And uh… She had a Misdreavus and Jigglypuff."

All the guys turned to the girls, and the girls went through of all the girls they knew with the description. All of them were mumbling things like, "What about ….. No she has … … What if it's… It couldn't be…. It's not her because…" They all shrugged and the boys sighed.

Jimmy felt surprisingly disappointed. But he hid that fact and told everyone to forget about it, and that it was about time to head home. But of course no one listened, everyone muttered behind Jimmy's back. I'll ask the girls with turquoise hair and blue eyes I know and see if its her", said Zoey.

"Same", Misty agreed, as the rest of the group did. And Jimmy heard them and sighed hopelessly. But inside he smiled a little.

Marina was still in the Forest of Dream Lake when that was going on. She leaned against a tree and just thought about how unbelievable that was. How unbelievable this _day_ was. But as she thought of the first unbelievable thing that happened today, she wondered if she looked like a dork this time too.

She shot up and said, "Oh no!" . She paced back and forth to figure if she **did**anything. She paced and thought, furiously. And Misdreaveus and Jigglypuff looked at her, then at each other, and then sighed.

"What if my stuttering was dorky? Or maybe--", Marina was cut off by Jigglypuff who covered her mouth, and Misdreaveus flying in her face covering her eyes. Marina stopped pacing for a second to take in what just happened, and after a few seconds she laughed, as did her Pokemon. And they all headed out of the forest, and home.

Having no idea that Jimmy and his friends had just left eyeshot distance.

Marina's mom, Mrs. Hurst (random name), looked at the clock above the stove, it was almost seven o'clock. She sighed and wondered where her daughter could be. She continued to stir the stew she was cooking, and then her daughter opened the front door and twirled in.

She seemed happily dazed, twirling into the kitchen. She giggled, "Helloo motherrr". And she plopped herself down on a chair.

Marina's mom turned to her daughter; she seemed to be in another world. She looked back at her stew, "And where exactly have you been, young lady?".

"Oh", said Marina in a dreamy voice, "Out at the old lake… But it's all good, right Mo-"

"What?" said a voice from the living room.

Marina and her mother both turned to see Mr. Hurst, who had just entered the kitchen.

Marina snapped out of her trance, "Oh no…"

"Marina, I told you not to go there anymore. There is a bunch of dangerous Pokemon that-"

"-show up random times, that could hurt me, but they never come dad! And they never will, I promise I won't get hurt there!"

"Okay, okay! Let's eat now!!", Mrs. Hurst interrupted their argument.

After they ate, Marina rushed up to her room to make sure her father wouldn't lecture her on the "big bad forest" of Dream Lake.

Mrs. Hurst looked after her daughter as she disappeared upstairs. She looked at her husband and he looked back with eyes that showed no regret. Marina's mother sighed and started to clean the dishes.

As Marina went down on her bed, she decided not to let her dad bother her tonight. She had a not-so-bad encounter with her crush. And she wasn't letting this go over her dad's over-protection like nature. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes.

The boys of the Pokegroup looked at the girls unsurely. Their planned was a little… Well… It didn't really look like it would work at all. Kenny spoke so, "Uh… Are you guys sure this is gonna work?"

Dawn replied positively, "Of course it will! Once this is completed, we'll for sure find this mystery girl". The girls nodded and smiled defiantly. And the boys looked at a pile of papers with regret, and sighed.

"Well nothing bad could happen" Ash asked with a sweatdrop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Once again I'm really really **really** sorry! I'm trying my best, and hopefully you'll be patient with me? Whew… I'm tired…

Marina: You can do it ! Come on!!

Heh… You want me to finish the story, don't you?

Marina: (blushes) Uh, please review and wait for next chapter!


End file.
